I Miss You
by Paopu Pop
Summary: I DID A PG STORY! Whoa... A year after the party splits, one boy can't stop thinking about another... :LxG one shot: Don't read if you don't like shonen ai, dang it!


**A/N: I've been in a random mood all night. O.o; Although, I should probably doodle at this time, now that my computer screen isn't blown up stupidly as usual... XD But I felt like writing something... So... This has no plot. n.n;; Maybe. o.o;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

**Title: _I Miss You  
_****Rating: PG  
****Genre: Romance  
****Warnings: Shonen-ai (LxG), very mild language**

* * *

**I Miss You**

The sound of rain was heard in the small bedroom, as a boy at the age of fourteen buried himself in covers. The anxiousness for tomorrow was keeping him from slipping into any sort of slumber, so all he could do was listen to the rain while thinking.

He couldn't get one person out of his mind: Lloyd. It had been about a year since they parted on their journeys, and it felt... lonely. Sure, Raine was there, but a sister wasn't the same as a buddy, a friend. Perhaps... even a... **lover?**

Quickly, he dismissed it from his mind. But this wasn't the _first _time this thought came: It was often that he put Lloyd in that category. He built up logic to fend it away: He was a guy, he was five years older than him, he was smart while Lloyd... well... was a bit dense, he even got to the point where he was comparing blood. But it _always _came back.

The thought of the swordsman tied his stomach in knots, and his eyes watered in loneliness. He thought he had been ready to carry on without Lloyd, but even within the course of a year (how long _had _it been?) he found himself missing the dense, but brave teenager. But... tomorrow... he would see him again; he would see his love--

"No! I don't love him!" he said quietly, burying his face into his pillow. "Why do I keep saying that?"

Even while denying it in secret, he couldn't believe himself.

_**I Miss You**_

"Genis!" A few rounds of knocks went upon his door. "Wake up! They'll be here soon!"

"All right, shut-up already!" he grumbled sleepily.

Footsteps started and walked away from his door. He had no desire to move. While he _had _managed to catch some shut-eye, it had only been an hour or two ago since his new awakening.

"Right, right, let's see... clothes..." Crawling lazily over to a dresser, he shuffled through sewn materials, shoveling them onto the floor carelessly. Settling simply on a black T-shirt and sky-blue pants, he switched from pajamas to his groggily arranged ensemble.

"Genis, are you _awake? _They're here--"

"Yes, dammit, I'm awake!" He paused. "Did you say--" Letting his sentence fall, he ran out the bedroom door.

_**I Miss You**_

About to call his name, Lloyd was surprised when attacked by another being, toppling on the floor with such... _force. _Could that have been--

His theory was confirmed when he saw a face pop up in his vision. "Hi, Lloyd!"

"Genis?..."

"What, you're not happy to see me?" But his smile didn't falter.

"No, 'course I am! I just... kinda wish to get up?..."

"Oh, right, of course!" Genis rolled off of him and sat up as the swordsman got up himself. He was sort of... _curious _at how Genis had grown in such a short time: he was much taller now, perhaps even tall for his age. But it _had _to be Genis. His blue eyes sparkled as they always did, and his hair was still in full, silvery mess. He was pretty skinny too: but had some build to him.

"Wow, Genis, you've grown..." Lloyd was sort of pulled into a dreamy state.

He was snapped out of it when Colette spoke. "How are you, Genis?"

"Pretty good, for the most part," It hit Lloyd: Genis' voice had gotten much more masculine.

"That's good!" She clasped her hands together.

"What happened to all your hair, though?" He pointed to Colette's hair, now cut at shoulder length, pulled back with two pins.

"Accident. Tell ya later," Lloyd replied for her.

"I didn't expect you to come so early, or I would've cooked earlier," Raine spoke up. "You want something to eat?"

Fear took shape to Lloyd's face. "Don't worry, she's gotten better," Genis laughed.

"Why doesn't Colette help you while me and Genis take a walk?" Both Sages were a bit surprised at this suggestion, but without an answer, Lloyd took Genis' wrist gently and took him outside. "I thought we could talk... alone." Face turning to the sky, he closed his eyes and smiled. "It's a nice day for a walk, anyway."

"Yeah, it is." Genis smiled too.

_**I Miss You**_

Genis never thought that Lloyd could be any more admirable. But, Lloyd seemed to have a much more... _calmer _nature about him. He had gotten more physically attractive as well: his hair actually had the ability to be combed down to make it look semi-normal. Deciding whether or not he liked the messy or neater hair, his reverie was shattered.

"Genis? Hello? Are you there?" Lloyd chuckled as Genis blushed.

"Eh, what?!"

He had to suppress himself before asking the question again. "I said, how's it been with you and the professor?"

"Oh! Right." He mentally cursed himself for even _going _on that topic before finishing his reply. "It's been kind of hard."

"Well, what, you expected it to be _easy?" _The half-elf looked somewhat hurt by this comment. "Ah, no, Genis, I didn't mean--"

"I know, I know." He flashed a smile back to his pal. "I got it."

"Heh, good, I didn't want you to be mad at me." He slipped his hand behind his neck before Genis asked him a question back.

"Well, what about you and Colette?"

"Hm, probably the same as you." He looked to his companion, and smiled back.

"Say, Lloyd, where _are _we?"

The older of the two took a newfound observation of his surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest. "I don't know." Genis facefaulted.

"Man, we're lost!" he pouted.

"I'm sure we'll find our way back," Lloyd encouraged. "Besides, it's too nice to care."

"Huh?"

"Th-the forest. It's nice."

"Oh, yeah, you're right." _Did he just stutter?_

"Hey, while all of us aren't together any longer..." He started, sitting on a rock while finishing. "do you ever think about them?"

"What?"

"Ya know. Zelos, Regal, Sheena--"

"Oh, right! Of course I do."

"What about Presea?" He started to chuckle.

"Her? Ah, well, I guess I've gotten over her..."

"So you _did _like her!"

"Sh-shut-up." He crossed his arms in embarrassment.

"Do you think... about me?" He bit his lip.

"Do I-- Lloyd, that's such a stupid question!" Genis sat down by him now. "Of course I do! Why?"

"Well, it's just... ah, never mind."

"No, what?"

"I said never mind!"

"You can't start a sentence and not finish it! Come on, what?"

"I said, _never mind!"_

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Dammit, Genis! Okay, I--"

"Lloyd, Genis! Finally, we _found _you!" There was standing Raine and Colette by her side. "Are you taking a walk or a vacation?"

"Right, right. We sorta got lost..." Lloyd got up and laughed nervously.

"Come on, we'll show you the way back," Raine sighed, rolling her eyes.

_Dang it, Raine! I wanted to know what he wanted..._

_**I Miss You**_

Nothing else exciting really happened after that. No one died because of the professor's haphazard cooking and Colette's clumsiness: always a good thing.

Somewhere outside of Iselia, the (now-teenaged) half-elf sat on a small hill, staring into the cloudy sky. He was coming into the final stages of realization of emotions, **he loved Lloyd.**

But that didn't-- _couldn't _make sense. How does a male feel for another of his gender, or vise versa for female? Was it love, or was it mixed feelings? Sighing, he took a handful of grass, pulled it out, and let it go free, the green miniature blades making a short flight.

"Genis?" In shock, he cried out a shout and fell over, Lloyd's face coming into view.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead," he laughed, positioning himself so he could help his friend sit up beside him.

"How long have you been here? You... followed me here!"

He nodded. "I saw you leaving and wanted to know where you were going." He seemed to process a thought, or perhaps questioning to ask it or not. "Are you okay? You've been acting a bit funny, even the professor said so."

"Ah, it's just..." he played with his thumbs in his hands, winding them like a toy. "Nothing, nothing. What were you going to say before?"

Lloyd looked slightly taken aback by this question. "Oh, _that. _Uh, well..." He stole one of his wrists, causing the motion of thumbs to stop, and took his nearest hand. "It's been a while... and I've missed you."

"That's it?"

"No, no... That couldn't ever be just _that..." _He was no longer able to look into his eyes. "Even now, with you so... much more mature looking than before... Dah... uhh..." Now he lost his complete thought process.

"Lloyd?"

"Genis... I..." A pause entered, wind ruffling their hair and clothing as a complete reply was waited for. "I... haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and-- I was wondering if you did too," he quickly finished.

"Yeah, I did miss you... actually..." Genis tightened the grip. "It's so bad that I can't sleep... and my heart feels empty... I-I think... that... I... like you."

"Oh, of course, or else you wouldn't miss me!" _Lloyd's dense._

"No, no! I mean, I like you _more _than... friendship."

"'cause we're best friends, right?" _Lloyd. Is. So. DENSE._

"Don't you get it? I-I love you!" He averted his eyes away as soon as he finished. "Th-there, I said it!"

"Genis? You... love me too?"

"Ah--right, I'm sorry..." Tears were already sparkling in his eyes. "I forgot about you and Colette, it's not like I--"

"Nonono! That's not what I meant!" He tugged on Genis' hand to bring his closer and forced him to subconsciously look to Lloyd. "This is has nothing to do with her! She's a great pal an' all, but... We aren't _that _close."

"You... serious? But then, wait, are you telling me--"

"I'm in love, too. With _you."_

"You-- what-- I-- mmph!!" His senseless stuttering was cut off when he felt something push against his lips... a second pair.

Without a complete, _straight _thought, he let Lloyd wrapped his arms around his shoulders and waist, and lay him on the ground, deepening the kiss. When their connection was pulled apart, Genis was left speechless-- well, er, _stutter_less.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but... it was _after _we left that I started to realize that..." He chuckled lightly.

Blinking, Genis couldn't help smiling. "Me too... And I'll keep missing you when we leave again."

"Leave? Why would I leave?"

"Don't you and Colette?--"

"Why don't we travel with you and the professor? I'm sure Colette wouldn't mind, and Raine doesn't have much choice: Either we join or stalk."

Hope filled Genis' eyes. "Oh, Lloyd! That would be the greatest--" Again, he was stopped when he was kissed again. Lloyd went a step further, and completely took Genis' mouth as his own, sliding his tongue against his. Moaning, Genis followed along without thinking, engulfed in pleasure beyond belief. Had Lloyd done this _before? _

They let go for air, and the half-elf looked beyond his lover's head, towards the shimmering sky. "Lloyd, look up!"

He twisted his head to see what Genis had shouted happily about. The clouds had disappeared as if they hadn't been there before, and the moon was full, bathing both males in moonlight.

"Wow... it's..."

"Beautiful!" Genis finished. "We were so engulfed in each other that we didn't notice!"

"Or maybe _we _did that."

"Lloyd, that's such a corny line..."

"Hah, I know. Oh well." He gave one final peck on Genis' lips before sitting up properly and taking a fuller look into the night sky.

Getting up and leaning against the human's back, he smiled. "I can't wait until we can enjoy more nights like this..."

"Yeah. But I couldn't enjoy any without you."

* * *

**A/N: BAH! I never can have a _good _ending. Sorry, there's no unedited version, and I have no desire to write one. O.o;; **

**Okay, well, I _do _want to point a few things out before ranting on pointlessly. XD I know it says that Genis is fourteen, but it had been about a _year _since they combined the worlds, and he's twelve in the game: But you also gotta consider that it must've taken them like... at least a _while _to do... all that stuff in the game. It doesn't seem that way, depending on how long it takes you to complete your game (I did in a little over a month, if I remember correctly...) but you have to take that into consideration. And it's not determined in this fic of whether it's an early fourteen or a late fourteen, use your imagination.**

**Also, I _realize _that a Lloyd/Genis pairing doesn't quite make sense. Genis likes Presea (too much), and Lloyd has a _lot _of feelings for Colette. (Hinted almost _too _much in the game...) O.o; But fanfiction is for creating stuff of your own, SO I COULD CARE LESS! And Lloyd/Genis makes a _little _sense, I guess. They hold a great friendship for each other, and... that stuff could happen. O.o; At least, it was a sided thing for me... (Don't ask, I'm over it... O.o;;;; Actually, read _This Piece of Fabric _instead of asking. XD )**

**Oh, and don't flame me _just because _it's shonen-ai. � It's being ignorant: If you don't like shonen/shojo ai, then don't _flame. _I think reviews are for encouraging: either giving an "I love it!" or some constructive criticism, not for putting people down for doing what they want to. Anyway, that's my speech on flames. O.o;; **

**I know that I used the combining of the Raine/Genis and Lloyd/Colette teams together already, but it's 2:30 in the morning, and I'm idealess. O.o;; But I thought this fic was too damn cute not to finish before retiring to my room. n.n;; My parents are gonna kill me.... O.O;;;**

**Now for the pointless rant! I've officially gone nutty for ToS shonen-ai/yaoi: I'm a big fan of Lloyd/Genis, Zelos/Lloyd, Kratos/Lloyd, and Kratos/Zelos. Heh... I'm weird... I wonder what a Zelos/Genis would be like... O.o A 12-year-old and 22-year-old... and the two are totally clashing personalities... Wow, a "Gelos"-- er, "Zenis?"... fic would be scary. Just look at those... _terms _I came up with!! That's scary enough!! GAH!! I'm gonna have nightmares about that and _The Village... _(That was the _stupidest _movie... u.u;;)**

**Within the second part of this fic, I kept listening to Keane's _Bedshaped... _Whee!! Death Cab for Cutie's _A Lack of Color _is nice as well, but it's more of a "I miss you, please come home, I'm sorry!" song... Hmm, I really think I should start writing stuff other than ToS... XD Oh well. My brand new hobby is angels, so I can't help it...**

**I should get to bed, my grandparents, aunt, uncle, and favvy cousin are coming over tomorrow. And I'll _slay _him if he doesn't bring his DDR over!!! MUST. PLAY. DDR. I wasted almost twenty dollars on one when I went on vacation with Neko in Virginia! XD She had to literally drag me _away _from it... Right! TO BED. **


End file.
